


Dancing Queen

by alldairys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (besides tony obviously), MJ is Sky, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, PAPA STARK AND BABY STARK, because she can, bruce has a dog named hulk, clint is rosie, guess who is peter´s dad, it is a menace, it too is a menace, literally mamma mia but marvel, natasha is tanya, peter is sophie, thor has a cat named loki, tony is donna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldairys/pseuds/alldairys
Summary: Peter Stark is getting married to longtime girlfriend MJ, who is determined to ¨reverse the gender roles¨ so he is simultaneously the groom and bride. This leaves one teensy weensy problem.  Who will give him away? Peter decides to ask his father, who has never been an active part of his life.  The bigger problem? He has three possible Dads. Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner.Basically, the Mamma Mia AU that nobody asked for where Peter Parker is Sophie, MJ is Sky, Tony is Donna, and our favorite assassins are Rosie and Tanya.Updates every Thursday.  (And possibly Saturdays as well if I have the time)





	1. Prologue, I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue will be directly from the Mamma Mia movie and musical, but some original content is added as well.

Peter Stark has dreamt about his wedding for as long as he could remember. It would be beautiful and grand and most importantly, would have all of his family members in attendance. For all of his life, Peter has lived on this island with his father Tony. Tony was a single father, who despite being the heartthrob of the island, was very very gay. Peter knew this and he didn´t care. He loved his father. However, he wished that both of his Dad´s would be in attendance at the wedding. 

It started off innocently; Peter had just been rummaging through some of the old trunks in a storage room. However, in one of those bins was his father´s old diary. Being the lovely son Peter is, he decided the best course of action was to read it. 

The diary was old, it was written the year Peter´s father, Tony Stark, had adopted him. Inside the diary, Peter stumbled upon information about his father. Or well, fathers. 

To put it lightly, Peter´s father was in three different, serious, separate relationships at around the same time Peter´s father had started seeking adoption. All three of the of the couples had spoken about adopting a child together. First, it was Stephen from around mid-July-late July, then it was Steve from late July-early August and finally finished off with Bruce from early August-mid August. It was then that Peter got the idea. As a child, Peter had always wanted his absent father to give him away at the wedding. So Peter decided to try and make his dreams a reality. They were all relatively successful people, successful enough that their addresses were available and online, the search for their living space was simple enough. Then came the invites. Peter wasn´t dumb, he knew that this was probably not his smartest idea, but he knew that when he saw them, he´d know instantly who his father was. 

Instead of addressing the wedding invites to the possible Dad´s, Peter wrote them as if Tony was writing them, which given what the diary had in it, should sway them all to come. 

So finally, here he was, heart, pounding in his chest, hoping and praying that they´d all say yes. First, he actually had to put them in the mail. He breathed in deeply. Putting those letters in the mail would be passing the point of no return. He slipped the letters in one by one saying each name aloud, as if that would make the response sway more towards yes. 

¨Stephen Strange.¨   
¨Steve Rogers.¨  
¨Bruce Banner.¨ 

He stared at the mailbox and gave the letters one more statement of hope. 

¨Good luck.¨


	2. Chapter One: Honey! Honey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Shuri come to the island and Peter tells them about his three possible dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn´t on Wednesday, however, I´m going to be super busy tomorrow! So this chapter is arriving a day early, I hope you all don´t mind. Enjoy :) 
> 
> Almost all dialogue is from Mamma Mia but there are some original bits here and there as well.

Kalokairi, Greece. One Day Until the Wedding.

To say that Peter Benjamin Stark was excited was a complete understatement. Today, two days before his wedding, his best friends Ned Leeds and Shuri Wright were arriving today for the wedding. Ned has been his best friend ever since preschool when Peter had picked up the block tower that Ned had accidentally destroyed. Shuri was the princess of an actual country, called Wakanda. Her brother, T´Challa is the king of the said country, and actually was a friend of Peter´s father. Peter met Shuri when the royal family went on vacation one year to the island. Peter and Shuri were both ten years old at the time. That summer Shuri and Ned met and the "famous" trio came into existence. Shuri and Ned were going to be Peter´s groomsmen/maid. He wasn´t truly sure how the whole name game thing worked but to be honest he didn´t really care. Peter stepped out onto the dock precisely fifteen minutes and years worth of reminiscing later. Barely containing a grin, he felt the cover of the diary. Staring down at it another wave of emotion rolled over him, he had so much to fill Shuri and Ned in on. Specifically, the contents of this diary. He was honestly surprised he that hadn´t told anyone that he found it.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Peter whipped his head up and grinned.

"Ned! Shuri!" Peter sprinted towards his best, and only, friends. All screaming and yelling incoherent jibberish as friends often do when they have been away from each other for an obscene amount of time. They ended up crashing together in a group hug. Shuri leaned over and whispered to Peter.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too!" All three then proceeded to chant a group chant that they created when they were thirteen years old.

"We´re...Peter, Shuri, Ned! We´re the greatest, bestest, mates!" Each one cutting in to add their own special proclamation; Shuri first, followed by Ned and ending with Peter.

"I´m tough. I´m tall. I´m tiny." Then the group reconvened.

"And we´re gonna rock this place!!!!" They shrieked dissolving into a chorus of cheers and yells.

"Peter, it´s beautiful," Ned exclaimed, grabbing his hand to look at his engagement ring.

"I want one," Shuri whined in reply, "Peter did well, didn´t he?"

"I´m getting married tomorrow!” Peter squeals in reply, choosing to ignore Shuri´s comment about MJ, "And I´m so glad you´re here because I have a secret and I can´t tell anyone else."

"Peter you knocked up MJ?!?!" Shuri yells.

"No! No no no no no no! I invited my dad to my wedding!" They have finally begun walking towards the hotel, Peter leading the way, as red as ever, even though the group all knew the island as well as the back of their hand.

"You´re joking! You´ve found him at last? Oh, Peter, congratulations!" Sweet, innocent, Ned, always supporting him, Peter mused to himself.

"Not exactly," Peter decided to sheepishly lead off, rubbing the back of his neck, "You know what my Dad always said when I asked about my other father. It was a summer romance, and he´d been long gone before he realized that he was adopting me," _pause. Take a deep breath, you can do this_ , “And I´d always kind of accepted that was all I´d ever know. Well, I was ransacking some old trunks and I found this,” he held up the diary for both Shuri and Ned to see, “It´s the diary he kept the year he was adopting me.”

“Peter!” He heard one of his friends say scandalized. Probably Ned. Feeling more mischievous than usual Peter decided to press his luck and actually read the diary. Out loud. “July 17th. What a night!”

“I don´t know if I want to hear this,” Peter could hear Ned say.

“Oh, I do!” Shuri eagerly replied.

“Steve rowed me over to the little island,” he paused, interjecting his own commentary, “That´s here. That´s Kalokairi.” he pressed on. “We danced on the beach and we kissed on the beach, and dot dot dot.”

“What?” Shuri asked, brows furrowed. Things rarely confused the genius, Peter found this endearing.

“Dot, dot, dot, That´s what they did in the olden days. Y´know, like doing it and stuff.”

“Stop it!” Now Shuri was excited.

“Steve´s the one. I know he is. I´ve never felt like this before.”

“So this guy Steve´s your father!” Ned exclaimed.

Peter grinned.

“The plot thickens.” He grins even wider, if that´s even possible, and continues to read, “All this time Steve´s been telling me he loves me, and now he´s announced that he´s engaged, so he´s gone home to get married, and I´m never gonna see him again.”

“Poor Tony,” Ned says looking positively dejected. Their trek finally ends and they sit down in the main pavilion, Ned and Shuri look winded but Peter knows he is not. Living on the island all of your life does have some of its perks.

“There´s more to the story guys.”

“There is?!” Shuri says, grinning, “Do tell!”

Peter continues.

“August 4th. What a night! Stephen rented a motorboat, and I took him over to the little island.”

Ned interrupts practically yelling, “Stephen?! Peter wait!” Peter ignores him.

“Hang on,” Peter clears his throat and reads more, “Though I´m still obsessed with Steve, Stephen´s so wild. He´s such a funny guy. One thing led to another, and… Dot dot dot.” They all squeal. Peter continues, grinning as wild as a Cheshire Cat, “August 11th. Bruce turned up, out of the blue, so I said I´d show him the island. He´s so sweet and understanding, I couldn´t help it and,” before he finishes all three of them shriek, and they finish in unison. “Dot dot dot!”

“Oh my God!” Ned did, in fact, yell this time, and Shuri cackled, nearly falling off of her chair.

It was at this moment in time, Tony, entered the main pavilion, hearing the three children squealing and yelling about god knows what. He grinned. “Here comes the bridesmaids!” He singsonged to the three upon entering the room, smiling at the three sitting in the pavilion, ten years old again. Shuri and Ned shriek and run over to him yelling their choruses of Tony! He hugs Shuri first, then Ned, before grabbing their faces. “Look at both of you! Ugh, God! Stop growing!” They grin and squirm out of his grip, going back over to Peter, “You three sound like you´re having fun already.”

“Oh, we are!” Ned chirps at him.

“I used to have fun,” Tony sighs to himself.

“Oh we know,” Shuri responds cheekily grinning as Peter and Ned go as pale as ghosts.

Kids these days, Tony thinks of himself, choosing to ignore the conversation that had most likely been about him and leaves saying, “Remember, don´t do anything I would do and definitely don´t do anything I wouldn´t. That small grey area is where-”

“You three operate. We know.” The three chuckle and grin at him. He smiles back at them and leaves. Shuri, Peter, and Ned wait a few moments before Shuri turns to Peter.

“So who is your Dad? Stephen, Steve, or Bruce?”

“I don´t know,” Peter responds.

“But which one did you invite,” Ned asks him. To his credit, Peter does not answer, but instead sheepishly looks at the ground. So he _technically_ didn´t give away his secret surprise. Only technically. “Oh. My. God.” Shuri and Ned say in unison.

“Do they know?” Shuri decides to ask Peter the follow-up question.

“What would you write to a total stranger? Please come to my wedding, you might be my father? No! They think that Dad sent the invites, and with what´s in here, it´s no surprise they all said yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter title is the song that goes with the respective scene in the musical. Also, I gave Shuri her actor´s (Letitia Wright) last name because I have no clue what Shuri´s last name is! 
> 
> Leave a comment down below if you think you know who Peter´s Dad is (besides Tony, of course, lol) and let me know what you think!


	3. Money, Money, Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Stephen, and Steve sail to the island. Clint and Natasha arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Marvel and most of the dialogue belongs to Mamma Mia.

Bruce considered himself a reasonable person. When he got stressed it stressed not only himself, but his boyfriend, and their pets (2 dogs and 1 cat to be precise) out.  So, for the most part, he was calm.  Except for the fact that he missed the freaking ferry to the wedding of an ex´s son who he hadn´t even met.  The only reason he was going at all was at his boyfriend´s insistence. Aleister Crawley wasn´t he living a charmed life.  Unfortunately for him, the sign with the ferry times was written in Greek.  Despite having seven (count them) seven Ph.D.´s, Bruce Banner did not have one in Greek. So with heavy reluctance, Bruce turned to the tall muscular blonde next to him, who was also fuming, but reading the sign.  

"I´m trying to get to Kalokairi. When´s the next ferry?" 

"Monday," the blonde replied. 

"Dammit," the curse escaped Bruce´s mouth. 

"Yeah my sentiments exactly," Bruce feeling awkward, pulled out the invite to the wedding and stared at it.  God bless the stranger, who coincidentally, also had the same invite and felt the need to ask, "Bride or Groom?"

"The Groom," Bruce paused, "Although I´ve actually never met him." The blonde opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by another man. 

"Ahoy there!" The second stranger, that Bruce instantly recognized was perched in the crows nest of the boat. The not-so-strange stranger grinned and continued. 

"You guys need a ride to Kalokairi?"

.................................

"This boat is too damn crowded," Clint Barton muttered to himself.  Thankfully, he and Nat caught the ferry just in time. The one tricky task? Finding two empty seats.  Lucky for both of them, Clint had a solution. 

"Excuse me! Coming through!" The crowd started parting at Clint´s shrieking, and he grabbed Natasha by the hand, dragging her through the opening.  Taking the opportunity and running with it, Clint decided now would be good as ever to shriek even louder.  

"I have a senior citizen with me! Thank you! My mother needs a perch!" Natasha playfully looked offended. 

"Mother? We´re the same age," she cooly responded. Clint couldn´t help it, he laughed. 

"Yeah well parts of us are," he quipped. She lovingly slapped him. They sat down now, two seats secure, grinning like idiots. 

....................................

Finally, after much banter in the courtyard, Peter, Ned, and Shuri trekked into Peter´s room, so Peter could alter their outfits for the wedding tomorrow.  Peter still wasn´t sure whether to call them groomsmaids or bridesmen. The outfits themselves were beautiful, and Ned and Shuri were sure to tell Peter.  

"You are so clever!" Ned exclaimed. 

"We´re going to look fabulous tomorrow," Shuri shrieked. Peter was altering her simple cream-colored gown.  

Peter sighed, wistfully proclaiming, "I want the perfect wedding. And I want my father to give me away."

"Better be a wide aisle," Shuri cheekily responded, "Ouch!" She grimaced. Peter may or may not have pulled on one of the pins. He laughed at Shuri. 

"I will know my father as soon as I see him Shuri!" It was at this moment MJ, fiance extraordinaire ran into the room. 

"Sup losers."

"MJ!" The trio squealed. 

"Come here gorgeous!" Shuri yelled to MJ who runs over only to be lifted into the air in a huge hug courtesy of Ned and Shuri. MJ began squirming instantly. 

"Put me down!" Ned and Shuri complied. Instead of saying a snarky remark, MJ retaliated them in a rare hug of her own. She tackled them in the process, simultaneously yelling, "I´m getting married tomorrow!" 

Fearing for his handiwork, Peter managed to yell out a please be careful! To which Ned eloquently responded "So?" 

"There are pins in the dresses!" Completely ignoring statement about said pins, Shuri began flouncing around the room, showing off her dress. "What do you think MJ?"

MJ scanned Shuri and Ned up and down, nodding slowly responding with an "Oh yes." Peter pretended to be scandalized. 

"Oh yes, if you had it your way, it´d be a three-minute wedding in jeans and a t-shirt, washed down with a bottle of beer." 

"You make me sound so unromantic!" MJ whined, "I just thought we should save our money for traveling."

"Well we´re not going anywhere yet," Peter kissed her on the cheek, "Anyways, please leave, we´re very, very, busy." 

"I´m just getting some props for tonight," MJ responded, mischievously wiggling her eyebrows while Ned and Shuri began to hoot and holler. 

"Guys it´s for her bachelorette party! Get your minds out of the gutter!" Peter responded flustered. At this moment, MJ decides to gracefully take her leave, chuckling to herself on the way out of the door, failing to mention Peter´s father. Fortunately for all parties involved, Ned calls Peter out on his bullshit. 

"Why haven´t you told her you´ve invited your dads?" 

"Because Ned, MJ would say I´d have to tell my original dad."

"Tony´s absolutely going to kill you when he finds out!" Shuri interjects. 

"Look," Peter starts, "By the time he finds out, it´ll be too late. I feel like there´s a part of me missing, and, when I meet my dad, everything will fall into place."

.................................

Tony was very excited. His son, the light of his life, was getting married tomorrow. Yes, they were young. Yes, Tony was worried Peter was throwing his life away to stay here on the island. But he is excited! Truly! That, however, wasn´t the point. The point was, Tony´s two best friends were coming to visit. He had missed them so much, Tasha and her weird morning rituals; Clint and his witty banter. Tony´s car pulled up to the end of the dock. There he could see them getting off the boat. He decided to yell for them. 

"Would you look at what the tide washed in!" They looked over and saw Tony yelling, and all three of them scrambled to assume their pose as if they were in their band again.  Clint decided to play along with their shouting game.  From his pose, he yelled, "For one night!" 

"And one night only!" Tony responded.

"Tony and the Dynamos!" All three yell in unison before running towards each other shrieking and yelling incoherently on opposite ends of the dock. Clint pounces on Tony, engulfing him in a hug. 

"Look at you! You look fantastic!" Natasha tells Tony, who giddily whirls around in a circle as a response.  

"You look like an old hippie!" Clint shrieks. Nat shoves Clint. 

"Shut up Clint he looks fab!" 

Tony turned to Natasha, scanning her in a once-over. 

"These are new though," he jokingly reaches towards and points at her boobs, "Where´d you get these?"

"Husband number three!" Clint cackles. Natasha only laughed in reply. The trio hopped in Tony´s car and began the drive to the hotel. 

"So," Natasha led off, "Are there any men at this wedding? Gorgeous Greeks of independent means?" 

"Here we go," Clint laughs, "Husband number four! Look out! She´s on the move!" 

"No! No! No! Not for me," she turned to Clint, "For you," Clint groaned, Natasha, ignored him continuing, "Now that your book is a bestseller and you´ve got the whole world stuffing, what, mushrooms? Various vegetables? It´s time to find Mr. or Ms. Right!"

"Oh please," Clint says, "Boring!"

"Great couple of role models you two are for Pete!" Tony laughs, "A serial bride and a hermit over here!" He gestures at Clint and Natasha respectively. 

"That´s me! I´m a lone wolf," to emphasize his point Clint howls. 

The group finally arrives at the hotel and sits in the car for a moment. 

"So when are the lovebirds flying the nest?" Clint asked. 

"Oh God! Who knows? You know, I do not know what is going on in that child´s head sometimes. He wants a big white wedding and he and MJ are making all kinds of plans for the hotel. Sometimes I think they´ll never leave." Tony answered. 

"Yeah, but do you really want them to?" Clint bluntly asks again. 

"Well I want what´s best for him," Tony pauses then laughs, "Of course not!" They finally arrive at the base of the hotel. MJ walks out of the hotel and Tony spots her.

"MJ!" Tony yells and the girl whips her head up, "Come and meet my backup girls!" He grins and hops out of the car. 

"Backup girls my ass!" Natasha and Clint both fume. MJ walks up to the car and gives Clint and Natasha a small wave. 

"She´s the leading lady at tomorrow´s shindig!" Tony says, wrapping one arm over MJ´s shoulders and guides her closer to Natasha and Clint. 

"The lucky lady," MJ interjects and hugs Clint, helping him out of the car. 

"Hello," Clint says and the two face one another. 

"You must be Clint," MJ leads the conversation. 

"I am."

"How are you?"

"Very well thanks."

Natasha gets out of the car and runs towards MJ, giving her a hug. 

"And you must be Natasha," MJ says after they break apart, "I´ve heard so much about you." 

"All bad I hope." Natasha actually purrs. 

"Yes," MJ grins. 

"And all true!" Tony interjects grinning maniacally. 

................................. 

Being on a boat with nothing to do, combined with the fact that his boyfriend Thor encouraged him to be more social, Bruce decided to approach the one man that looked familiar. 

"I know who you are," Bruce said as he sat down next to the man, "You´re Stephen Strange aren´t you? Bloke in a boat in Botswana." The man turned to look at him. 

"Yes I am," he smiled. Bruce taking this as a good sign continued. 

"You know, your books are a godsend on dull business trips," hearing this Stephen grinned, much less polite and reserved, but more mischievous and impish. Bruce decided to continue again, "Now, I may look like I´m pondering my securities, but in reality, I´m trekking across some remote corner of the planet." 

"You should try it for real some time," Stephen said poking Bruce´s shoulder and like a child stuck out his tongue teasingly at Bruce. Bruce laughed.

"No, I´ll never be the spontaneous adventurer." 

The man that Bruce came to know as Steve approached Stephen and Bruce. 

"Are you a close friend of Tony´s?" Steve asked Stephen. 

"No, I haven´t heard from him in 20 years."

"Really?"

"And then this invite out of the blue."

"You know," Bruce interjected, "That´s a coincidence, neither had I."

........................................

After walking up what felt like millions of stairs, Clint, Natasha, and Tony all finally arrived on a side shoot, just outside of the main courtyard. 

"Oxygen," Clint gasped and dramatically collapsed on a bench, groaning. Peter hearing the noise, peered out of his bedroom balcony. 

"Uncle Clint!" He shouted and smiled at them. 

"Hey," Clint groaned again waving in response. 

"Look at Peter. He´s gotten so beautiful!" Natasha grinned facing Tony. Not waiting another moment, Peter began running down the stairs out to his Aunt and Uncle. Tony turned and faced Nat. 

"I know," Tony responded beaming. Finally arriving, Peter runs to where his Aunt and Uncle are standing. 

"Come here!" Clint says and takes Peter in a ginormous bear hug, "Peter Stark," he releases Peter from the hug but instead takes his cheeks like a grandma would and pinches them, "You get more gorgeous every time I see you. You do."

"I bet you don´t remember me," Natasha says teasingly and Peter´s face lights up when he turns around. 

"Not with all that plastic surgery," Clint retorts, sticking his tongue out at Natasha, but Peter is already running towards her. 

"Of course I do Auntie Tasha!" Peter hugs her close to him, "You haven´t changed at all!" In a brief moment of overwhelming emotion, Natasha grabs Peter tighter and strokes his hair, chin resting on the top of his head. 

"I´m so happy for you," she whispers and Peter smiles. 

"Look at my baby," Tony cooes, snatching him from Natasha´s embrace and hugging him close, "His whole life ahead of him."

"Oh please," Peter scoffs, laughing, and wriggles out of the hug, "I´m getting married not joining a convent!" Peter leads them into the main courtyard. 

"He´s feisty," Nat grins, "I love that."

"Yeah he´s a chip off the old block," Clint nudges Tony with his elbow. 

"If he was more like me he wouldn´t be getting married at 20," Tony says, smiling, then grimacing. 

"Or married at all," Natasha adds smoothly as the trio arrives in the main courtyard where laundry is still hanging. 

"Oh, I meant to get the laundry down before you came," Tony groans. 

"Tasha´s going home," Clint interjects and Tony grins at him.

 "And you´d think," Tony says as he begins taking down the laundry, "With all this technology they would figure out a machine that would make beds." 

"And if they did," Peter says, "You´d be going along behind it making them again. I know you Dad," he hugs Tony from behind and kisses his cheek. MJ enters the courtyard and Peter is instantly distracted, walking over to where she is. 

"But I´m good at," Tony yells to Peter, "Tell them about the internets!" Tony turns to Clint and Natasha, "MJ´s gonna put me on the line."

"Online," Peter interrupts sheepishly grinning. 

"I´m designing a website," MJ takes over cool and collected as if she´d rehearsed this before, "I just think this place has so much potential and no one even knows that we´re here. So if I market it really really well, then, hopefully, people would come flooding in."

"We just want this to be the ultimate romantic destination," Peter cuts in smoothly taking over, "This was once supposed to be the site of Aphrodite´s fountain, you know, the goddess of love. And if you drank the water, you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness." Peter and MJ begin to happily gaze into each other´s eyes. 

"I´ll have a glass full of that!" Natasha says as Peter and MJ wander away. 

"Yeah I´ll have a bucket," Clint mutters and the three make the short walk to their hotel room Nat and Clint share. 

"So Aphrodite´s spa?" Natasha questions turning to Tony.

"Yeah I thought you didn´t want boatloads of tourists," Clint adds cocking an eyebrow at Tony. 

"Oh no not boatloads," Tony leads, "But you know a few more would be nice. Okay. Now. The thing about the toilet. If it doesn´t flush right away, just go, and come back in a while and it should work then. Well, nothing works around here except for me. I´ve been running this hotel for 15 years and I have never had a day off." Suddenly the ground shakes. 

"Oh my god!" Tony shrieks, regains his composure, and then mutters, "Sorry."

"What´s going on?" Natasha asks and they all run back into the courtyard.  There they find the beautiful mosaic of a dolphin that was ingrained in the ground, split down the middle. 

"Did you feel it?" Tony asks and they nod, "The eath´s moved darling. We´re falling apart here," he quips, then adds, "Don´t think about it. Come on, let´s go have fun." They return to Clint and Natasha´s room. Natasha beelines for the shower, slinging her suitcase onto the bed. Once she´s in the shower, Clint goes over to the suitcase. 

"Tasha´s packed for a world tour," Clint remarks, grinning at Tony. Like any good friend, Clint immediately begins fishing through the contents of Natasha´s suitcase. Eventually, Clint gets lucky and finds an extremely scandalous thong. Clint grins even wider. 

"Oh, Tony! Tony!" Clint shouts and Tony turns to him. Grinning, Clint victoriously holds up the thong and slingshots it across the room, "Does she wear it or floss with it?" Clint shouts slightly louder. 

"Floss you!" Natasha shouts back.

"Is it edible Tasha?" Tony asks practically cackling, whose eyes were drawn to the container Clint pulled out about five seconds prior. 

"Listen to this," Clint says as Natasha enters the room in her towel with the contents of the container on her face, "The world´s most luxurious moisturizer-contains flakes of 24-carat gold and extracts of donkey testicle."

"You´re just jealous Clint," Natasha retorts. 

"At a thousand dollars a dollop," Clint scoffs.

"I´ll tell ya," Nat says crossing the room, "That´s the price you have to pay if you wanna drink before 11 in the morning!" she says pouring champagne into three glasses, "And we do." Tony and Clint each take a glass. 

"We do," Tony and Clint respond in unison as all three raise their glass, clink them together, and take a drink. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I´ve been absent for the past couple of weeks because I was at Bandcamp! The school year will be starting soon so my chapters will become less frequent. Worry not, however, because I will not be abandoning the story. It will just update slower than I like. That being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment about something you liked (if you want to) or about your guesses as to who Peter´s other dad will be!


	4. Mamma Mia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Stephen, and Bruce arrive on the island and Tony learns of their appearance.

Peter walked into the main courtyard at around 11:00 AM to find three men standing there with their bags. One had short hair with two silver streaks down the sides and a goatee similar to Peter´s other father. He was about six feet tall and very lean. The second man was standing in the middle, he had short blonde hair and kind eyes.  He was the same height as the first man.  The third man had short curly salt and pepper hair. Shorter than both the first and second man he appeared to be about 5´7" or 5´8". Peter coughs and all three heads jerk up and look at him. 

"Hi," Peter waves, "May I help you?"

"Sure," the first man grinned, "we´re here for the wedding." Peter froze in shock. 

"I´m Stephen Strange," the first man said. Effervescent grin still ever-present on his face.  

"Huh?" Peter blurted. 

"I´m Banner," the curly one spoke next, "Bruce Banner."

"Steve Rodgers," the blonde one supplies. When Peter still doesn´t say anything Steve presses on, "You are expecting us?" Peter snapped out of his stupor. 

"Oh my God. Yes!" Peter begins to nod. 

"You´re not Tony´s son?" Steve asks. Peter grins and nods at them. Stephen grins right back. 

"I thought you looked familiar," Stephen hums, "Petros." 

"It´s Peter," Peter interjected.

"Petros is the Greek."

"Well, I´m named after a Petros."

"I used to have a great uncle on the mainland named Petros." Peter and Stephen started to stare each other down, still pleasantly smiling when Bruce interrupts.  

"Would you mind if we see our rooms before we see your father?"

"Of course!" Peter replies. 

............................................................

Tony was having a great time. Getting drunk is always ideal. Doing so with friends is even better. Suddenly, Tony remembered why his tools were out. He had to fix the courtyard. Well shit. 

"Oh my God! I got a crack in my courtyard. I gotta go fix it," Tony moves to get up but Natasha sticks her hands out.  

"Hey listen, Tony? Tony," she begins. 

"I´m serious. Move," Tony tries to get up again but Nat flings her arm out and Tony falls back on the couch.

"Sit down!" Nat says with a little too much force. 

"She won´t let me go!" Tony giggles. 

"I know!" Clint cackles in response. Natasha ignores them.  

"I know you're going to make a fortune with web´s," Natasha stopped, chuckling at herself, "with webs."

"With MJ´s site," Tony finishes. Nat eagerly nods. 

"Yes. Yes. I know you´re gonna make a fortune with MJ´s website but are you gonna be ok until then?" She turns and takes Tony´s hands. 

"I think Tasha´s offering to pawn some of her bling," Clint says, elbowing Tony. 

"Oh my God," Tony mutters. Natasha presses on concerned. 

"Do you need a loan?"

"No sweet," Tony gushes, "Oh God, I´m just whining, you know me. I don´t need to be taking care of." 

"Yeah, but are you being taken care of?" Natasha presses. 

"What do you mean?" Tony asks while grabbing his drill. Nat loosely places a hand on Tony´s knee and faces him. 

"Are you getting any?" 

"Oh, you mean," Tony grins and whirs the drill. Natasha shrieks and Tony laughs, "Down, boy, down, boy," he turns off the drill and pushes it into his lap, "No it takes too much energy."

"Yeah. Just a bit more plumbing to be maintained, isn´t it?" Clint chirps and Tony grins. 

"Yeah," Tony sighs contentedly, "Oh, God, I´m so glad that whole part of my life is over. You know, seriously, I do not miss it all."

.....................................................................

Peter and the trio of possible Dads finally arrived at the old goat house. A key building to Peter´s plan. Tony rarely goes out there so Peter´s secret would theoretically be safe there. 

"Where´s Tony?" Steve asks and Peter shoves him into the goat house, "Hey hey ok!" Steve puts his hands up in surrender grinning. 

"Up you go," Peter points up to a doorway to the attic where the three would be stored.  All four go up the ladder and into the attic. Steve went up first, then Stephen, followed by Bruce. Stephen appeared to be very excited at the prospect of staying in the attic. 

"You know," Bruce began, "I don´t want to seem ungrateful for the scenic tour, but might I be shown my room now?"

"Well, don´t hold your breath, Bruce, but I think this is your room," Stephen retorted grinning. 

"Can we see Tony now?" Steve interjected. 

"I sent the invites. My dad doesn´t know anything," Peter blurted grinning. It was a miracle that Peter had kept it a secret for so long. The trio turns silent and Steve literally facepalms. Peter starts to try and make his case, "Well, he´s done so much for me, and he´s always talking about you guys and the good old days, and I thought, what an amazing surprise for him that you are all gonna be at my wedding."

"Hang on, Peter. I can´t be here. The last time I saw your father, he said he never wanted to see me again," Steve interjected. 

"That was years ago! Please, it would mean a lot to me," Peter pleaded. 

"Listen, I can see that you´ve been to a great deal of trouble," Bruce started and then turned to Stephen, who was sitting on a chair reading a magazine, "Might I suggest that we all reconvene on your boat?" 

"Good idea," Steve added. 

"Nope," Stephen interrupted. 

"Why not?" Bruce whined. 

"It´s an adventure, Bruce. It´s good for you," Stephen supplied. 

"Oh, I see," Bruce muttered saltily. 

"Okay, when I sent the invites, it was a long shot that you´d even reply. And now you´ve come all this way for a wedding. Surely there must have been some special reason for you to be here. Like  some siren call maybe?" Peter said desperately trying to convince them to say. All three consider it before saying anything. 

"You´re a little minx, you know that?" Steve starts and Peter grins, "You´re just like your father. I´m glad my boys haven´t met you. They´d never recover."

"You have sons?" Peter asked. 

"Yes, two. And someday, I´d like to bring them here."

"Like you used to bring my father?" Peter questions.  As Steve goes to reply everyone hears Tony singing Mamma Mia by ABBA and the three men start to walk towards the ladder. 

"No," Peter paled. 

"It´s Tony," Steve muttered, and the trio of Dads start to walk towards the ladder. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Listen, listen. he can´t know," Peter stepped in front of them now standing above the ladder, "I´m going to go. Please stay. Promise me that you won´t tell anybody that I invited you. Okay? Promise?" Peter said rambling desperately. 

"You got it, baby," Stephen grinned. 

"It´s a promise," Steve complied, and all three turned to look at Bruce. Bruce sighed. 

"I might regret it, but ok."

"Ok," Peter grinned and shimmied up a trap door on the roof and left. Making the fatal error of slamming the trap door closed. 

Hearing a loud thump, Tony decided to investigate. Tony climbed up to the roof and peered into the trap door. There, Tony saw Stephen reading a magazine, Steve whistling to himself, and Bruce attempting to blow up a blow-up mattress. 

"Bruce? Stephen? Steve?" Tony questioned himself leaning further. This proved to be a big mistake as he lost his balance, falling onto the blow-up mattress that Bruce had been blowing up moments before. "Whoah!" He shrieked. Looking up, all three men were peering back at him. 

"You always knew how to make an entrance," Steve said, grinning. 

"I´d better be dreaming," Tony said pointing at Steve, "You´d better not be here."

"You want me to pinch you, Tony?" Stephen said laughing and reaching toward Tony. 

"No!" Tony shrieked and began laughing, "You keep your hands to yourself, Stephen Strange."

"You probably don´t recognize me, do you?" Bruce muttered sheepishly. 

"Bruce! It is you!" Tony said, his grin going softer. 

"I´ve probably changed a bit, but you certainly haven´t," Bruce told Tony grinning. Tony snapped out of it. 

"Why are you here? What are you doing here?" Tony snapped at them. 

"I´m writing a travel piece," Stephen supplied. 

"I´m here on a spontaneous holiday," Bruce stuttered. 

"Uh huh," Tony said, seemingly unconvinced. 

"I just dropped in to say hi," Steve said.

"Ok, what is this?" Tony questioned. 

"It´s one of those serendipitous moments in life when three complete strangers share a common thought," Stephen answered readily. 

"Strangers? You don´t know each other?" Tony asked.

"That´s generally the definition," Steve teased. 

"Who said you could stay up in my old goat house?" Tony asked another question. 

"Didn´t catch the name," Stephen answered on autopilot. 

"Greek lady," Steve clarified. 

"Well, she spoke Greek," Bruce added. 

"Or maybe she said we couldn´t stay in the old goat house," Stephen interjected. 

"Yeah maybe that was it, in Greek," Bruce may have seven PhDs but he was not good at lying. 

"There you go," Steve finished. 

"Well, you can´t stay here because I´m closed and I´m full. And I´m busy, I´m really, I have a wedding, my... local girl is getting married," Tony stammered. 

"Tony, Tony, don´t worry about us. Stephen here is used to roughing it. And Bruce here..." Steve trailed off. 

"I´m spontaneous," Bruce finished. 

"Spontaneous," Steve nodded. 

"What about you," Tony interrupted. 

"Just wanted to see the island. You know what it meant to me," Steve said. A thick silence hung through the air. Tony and Steve look at each other with a longing before Tony snaps out of it. 

"Ok, I´m gonna arrange for a boat to take you all back to the mainland," Tony started thinking out loud. 

"I have a boat, Tony," Stephen adds.

"You have a boat?" Tony says and Stephen nods, "Good, get on it, and anchors away."

"Hey, Tony?" Steve says. 

"Away, away," Tony trails off and they lock eyes again. Steve speaks again. 

"It´s good to see you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment down below if you want (if not that´s fine). Have a wonderful day! Also, I don´t get drunk so take what I say about being drunk lightly.


	5. Chiquitita/Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Clint, and Natasha discuss the "surprise" visit of Peter's possible fathers.

Natasha and Clint were sitting at a bar in the courtyard where a certain Flash Thompson was working. Flash decided to shoot his shot and flirt with  _the_ Natasha Romanoff. Since he was the bartender, he concocted his own drink and attempted to serve it to her. 

"Now baby this should tickle your taste buds," he said as he handed her the drink. 

"Down big fella, I'm old enough to be your mother," Natasha replied, clearly not in the mood but taking the drink anyways. 

"Grandmother," Clint muttered into his glass grinning. As Natasha is about to chirp a response Tony runs toward them frantically. Natasha raises a sculpted eyebrow (a skill Clint has always been jealous of) Clint just stares at her as if to say  _I don't know what's happening either_. 

"Where's Pete," Tony says eyes wide. 

"I think he went to the beach," Clint says, deciding to play it safe. Tony begins to whimper, the tears brimming in his eyes. 

"What's up?" Nat says, wasting no time to get to the jugular. Instead of responding, Tony bursts into tears, wailing and running away to the bathroom. Clint and Natasha immediately spring from their seats to run after him. After about five seconds of chasing, Nat pauses slightly holding out a finger so she can drink her cocktail before continuing in pursuit.  When she finally arrives, Clint is not amused. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she mutters. Clint nods in approval as Tony's muffled sobs coming from the stall in front of them.  After what feels like years of coaxing, Clint and Natasha get Tony out of the stall and he finally speaks. 

"It's his dad."

"Whose Dad?" Clint interjects, eloquent as ever. 

"Peter's dad," Tony says, turning to face Clint before continuing, "Remember how I said it was Steve. Steve the architect, who had to get home to get married? Well, I'm not quite sure it was him, because there were two other guys around the same time."

"Tony Stark. You shady lady. Why didn't you tell us?" Nat says grinning like a Cheshire cat.  

"Well I never knew that I'd ever, ever have to," Tony hiccups, "I never imagined I'd see all of three of them in my old goathouse the day before my son's wedding!" At this Natasha and Clint look at each other mischievously. 

"The old goathouse?!" They yell together and begin running towards aforementioned goathouse. Tony visibly pales and chases after them yelling various phrases along the lines of 'No! Wait! Shit! Clint! Tasha! Wait a minute!' As the trio got closer Tony peppered in a, 'Don't let them hear you'. Finally arriving all three peer their heads in through the main door. Surprisingly all three of the men had disappeared. 

"There's no one here," Clint says. 

"Are you sure you saw them?" Natasha adds. 

"Of course I'm sure!" Tony interjects, "Do you think I'd forget my son's dads? They were all here," the trio begin walking to Tony's personal room, "Stephen Strange, Steve Rodgers, and Bruce 'the Hulk' Banner."

"Bruce 'the Hulk' Banner!" Natasha and Clint screech together, giggling like idiots. 

"They must have gone back to their boat," Tony starts as they enter the building, "I hope they run aground and drown. What are they doing here? It's like some hideous trick of fate." Tony enters his room first. Clint and Natasha stand outside for a moment. Clint grabs Natasha by the arm and mutters, 

"It's all very Greek." Finally, Clint and Natasha enter the room and Clint asks, "Do they know about Peter?"

"What are they psychic?" Tony snorts. "No! I've never told a soul. 

"Oh Tony, keeping it to yourself all these years," Nat coos. 

"It doesn't matter about me. The only thing that matters is that Pete never finds out." Tony groans. 

"Well," Natasha pauses, searching for the right words, "Maybe he would be cool with it."

"Cool with it?" Tony scoffs, "You don't know my son Nat. This would be like a bombshell."

"Tony they've left!" Clint shouts. 

"I don't know that," Tony snaps, "I don't know where they are. I don't know why they're here. And I have brought them all on myself because I was a stupid, reckless little slut!" Tony exclaims frustratedly as Clint and Natasha snicker. 

"Whoa! Don't you sound like your father?" Nat chirps. 

"I do not!" Tony gasps scandalized. 

"Yes, you do!" Clint and Nat yell together once more. 

"Oh my God, I do not." Tony laughs. 

"You do!" Clint grins, "It's Catholic guilt! You've been living like a nun!"

"Yeah, whatever happened to our Tony?" Nat teasingly asks, "Life and soul of the party, el rock chick supremo?"

"I grew up," Tony huffs. 

"Well, then grow back down again!" Clint says and begins to jump on the bed. Tony grins and joins him. The three friends laugh and talk for hours, each moment better than the last.  


	6. Our Last Summer/Lay All Your Love On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bonds with his possible dads and MJ and Peter have a conversation on the beach.

Peter had no time to waste. His three possible dads were currently on a boat. About to sail away of all things and Peter, for one, was not going to allow that to happen. 

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He shrieked while running down the pier, Ned and Shuri trailing behind him. His dads whipped their heads around just as Peter ripped his shirt off and dove into the water.

"Hey don't leave!" Shuri yelled, quickly followed by a 'whoa Peter' as the resounding splash, splashed her in the face.

"Peter!" Ned also shrieked. Unfortunately for him, Peter was too busy swimming to the boat to pay attention. 

"Goddammit Peter," Shuri huffed. 

After finally hoisting himself onto the boat Peter peered at his fathers grinning as they all stared at him dumbfounded. Stephen grinned before speaking.

"We're gonna sail around the island. You wanna come?" 

"You promised you'd come to my wedding," Peter interjected. 

"Yes, well uh," Steve stuttered, "Your father ejected us from the goat-house."

"He thought we'd better get out of his hair," Bruce said, joining the others. 

"Tony freaked out when he saw us. What's that all about?" Stephen said in an attempt to cut through what he saw as Peter's obvious bullshit. 

"No. He's just not thinking straight," Peter stuttered.

"Tony's never thought straight," Stephen quipped in a reply. Peter laughed nervously. 

"He's just so stressed about the wedding. You know, but he's got no idea that you're his lovely surprise. He'll be so happy tomorrow." 

"You think so?" Steve asks.

"Mmmhmmm," Peter begins and then sees Bruce holding Tony's old guitar, it was one of his father's 'old treasures', "You took Dad's guitar!" He exclaimed. 

"No, no," Bruce responded calmly strumming, "I borrowed it. Look." He pointed to two signatures on the neck of the guitar, "T.S. Tony Stark. And H.B. Hulk Banner." 

"Hulk Banner?" Peter asked.

"Hulk Banner," Steve and Stephen mouthed to each other grinning. Bruce continued his story ignoring the others.

"I bought him this. It cost me ten quid plus my Johnny Rotten t-shirt. Your father knew quite a rebel. I was studying in Paris when I met him," Bruce began strumming an older, melancholic tune that seemed reflect old memories, "I hopped on a train and followed him to Greece," Bruce paused again and then softly added, "Quite spontaneously." 

The rest of the boat ride was smoother and slower. It was filled with Peter and his dads exchanging Tony stories and telling random jokes. Steve and Peter drew pictures of each other, Bruce and Peter spoke of theories and molecular chemistry, and Stephen taught Peter how to sail a small pontoon boat. When they returned to the dock, the sun was beginning to set, and a worried MJ was standing at the dock. 

"Peter! Peter!" MJ yelled. Peter looked up from the ladder on the side of the boat that led into the water. 

"Please, I have to go, but please come tomorrow, okay?" 

"Absolutely," Steve responded.

"We'll be there," Stephen affirmed.

"It's a promise," Bruce grinned. Peter nodded, jumped off the boat and swam to shore.

"MJ!" 

"Where've you been?" MJ sounded more relieved than upset, "People have been arriving all afternoon. No one's seen you." 

"I'm sorry," Peter started, "I was around the island, I just...I just lost track of time. Where're you going?" 

"It's my stag night dude. My last night of freedom," MJ grins and Peter gives an unappreciative cough and she continues, albeit somewhat awkwardly, "Which is how some people might see it, but for me, its the last night before the greatest adventure of my life." 

"You know how I said I wanted to find my father?" Peter interjects but MJ cuts him off again, cupping his face in her hands and smiling softly. 

"Peter, we've been over this a million times. You don't need a father, you have a family." 

"And you'll never leave me, right?" Peter asks as his smile fades. MJ's fades briefly as well before she perks up. 

"Are you kidding?  _You_ have turned my world upside down," she tells him. And then they're kissing on the beach during sunset. How romantic for a pair who claim to hate being sappy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my break! I'm hoping to get more updated as well; school is super crazy busy right now. Lab reports, presentations, and tests all before this Friday and winter break (finally) starts. Thank god. I hope you're having a swell day right now and as always leave a comment on the chapter or Peter's possible dads!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your predictions as to who you think Peter´s other father is in the comments. Is it Stephen? Steve? Or Bruce?


End file.
